Talk:Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator
Pure oxygen and intelligence Is it possible that the incinerator uses pure oxygen to burn things? Pretty much anything will burn under those circumstances. (Perversely, anything will melt in a vacuum) The "intelligence" also insinuates that it automatically modifies the temperature and theorized oxygen output depending on what you put into it. Anyone care to share their thoughts? --Fireman V2 21:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Actually I never got to understand what the word "intelligence" was doing there... Klow 22:48, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::That's Aperture Science for ya. :P --Fireman V2 01:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Intelligence can refer to secret documents or materials so I'm guessing that's what it refers to. The Deep 1 23:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I always thought it made sense in the GLaDOS chamber: you're incinerating the intelligent Personality Cores (and it's an emergency). As if the Incinerators were invented in case GLaDOS gets out of control and they have to destroy its intelligent parts. It's like the Red Phone plan in the same room (go to GLaDOS and search "red phone"). Qwerty0 20:17, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll have to agree with The Deep 1, especially when you take into account the shady background of what Aperture Science does. It's likely they'd have something to incinerate secret intelligence on short notice for, say, a government inspection. Smelltheashes 20:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Trivia This might just have been omitted for being kind of obvious, but just in case: Noclipping inside one of these will leave you trapped inside, although you can still fire portals (which apparently land and open just fine), although you can't travel through them. 11:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wrong Facts There are some major wrong facts who has proven otherwise in Portal 2. Spoiler Alert, you shouldn't read further wenn you want to play the game. First, its wrong that the Incinerator is only active when the tube is open (from the story-view), scince they all lead to the main Incinerator-room deep unter GlaDOS lair. Its just a minor flaw, maybe the author mention the script inside and its not story-related. The other thing is the fact about the 4000°K. how you can see in Portal 2, is the Portal Gun still full functional and don't even show burned spots. You get even on the end of the Game your CompanionCube back, just slighty burned, so i don't think the incinerator reaches the 4000k. And it seems that all defect Aperture Science objects won't get into the Incinerator. They will be collected and careful rebuilded or recycled. (To see when Glados mention in the MP-part that its more efficent to destroy the both players and rebuild them than to get them back into the chambers. You can see it too, that destroyed Sentry-guns are molten and recycled) - So i think that proves that the Incinerator don't get up to 4000°K greetings Devonart 22:20, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *But remember, the Portal Gun would have been in the incinerator AFTER the Lab blew up, so the Incinerator may not have been functioning properly after the facility blew up let alone "9999-" days afterward. GLaDOS also went into static while claiming she will stop lying earlier in the game. This happened before informing Chell that all Aperture Science equipment stays operational in temperatures up to 4000°K, so it was possible she was glorifying the ASHPD,or the ASHPD in portal 2 was not the same one as in portal 1. As for the defective objects,defective Aperture Science objects are incinerated/destroyed according to GLaDOS's will, random events, and in the case of the Turret Production Line, the Master Turret Template. The Companion Cube, I'm not even sure how it was there. Maybe the companion cube was one of the suprises that VALVe loves to put in their games. It's logical the same way everything else in Aperture Laboratories was. "I'm just here to nod my head as if I understand."- Turbogruntman117 15:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) * GLaDOS mentions that all Aperture Science technologies can last more than 4000K, which means the Portal Gun in fact did not get burnt as well as the Companion Cube. You completely missed that point. McFlurryMax 15:52, April 24, 2011 (UTC) *GLaDOS know where the ASHPD is from the very beginning of her wake up, so this part of her was still "alive" when chell lost the ASHPD. There are no Cameras down in the Incinerator room and it takes a while for such a large room to cool down, even when the energy gets cut. And its possible that it wasn't a lie that the technology stays functional up to 4K°K, scince the technology stays functional with just 1.1 volt Devonart 16:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Well then I guess the first incinerator is below 4000 kelvin. Because the companion cube survived.